Really Random Rejoin
"Really Random Rejoin" is the 8th episode of Battle for the Copper, and the 8th episode overall of the Battle for the Copper series. This episode was released on Feburary 2, 2016. Coverage Cold Open Coke asks Coiny who is gonna rejoin, then he pushes Donut away from him. Coiny tells him they find out. There is no intro. Rejoin Coiny introduces the eliminated characters. He says that the episode is an inanimate insanity ripoff. He pulls out a button and says it will bring them back in time. He pushes it and everyone's assets are their assets from episode 1. They are all shocked. Bally says he did not change. Coiny says that there is 13 votes, but is corrected by the annotation that says 19. He said only one person got 0 votes, which is Bow. Bow gets angry and is launched off by his very own spring. Moon also loses at 1 vote. Moon is sad and is launched. Coiny says everyone else has a valid reason to join the game. Bally lost at one too. He is hysterical because he has been in the Chamber of Losers for 2 years. Laptop tells him sorry, and Bally is gone. Coiny says it's the final 3, and he shows the votes. Coke got 2, Nicey got 4, and Laptop got 9. Laptop points out that that is the most votes anyone has ever gotten. Donut is upset because Coke is leaving again, and then he is gone. Coiny congratulates Laptop, and Headphones is happy. New Teams Coiny says the challenge is to turn everything back to normal, then smashes the button. He says first the teams will be cut into 3. Headphones asks how he will split teams of 7 and 8. Coiny says the captains will choose who they want, and the non chosen ones will make there own team. Headphones chooses Laptop, Quarter, Thought Cloud, and Drumstick. Earthy and Saturn will have their own team. Trombone chooses Cloud, Donut, Rose, and Coat Rack. This means Chess Piece, Checker Piece, and Balloon join Earthy and Saturn's team. Coiny then makes their team name The Planets, which gives birth to the new team. He then shows their logos. He explains that the challenge is all three teams need to find a button and the first team to press it wins the challenge. The second team doesn't win or lose. And the last team is up for elimination. He then says the losing team will have 2 people be eliminated and the winning team picks one to stay in the game and join their team. And that the button must be pressed 3 times to fix everything. Donut says he refuses to do the challenge, and Trombone lectures him to do it. So he does. Challenge Checker Piece questions why she is white, Chess Piecer says she doesn't know and that they should find the button. And Checker Piece says they should avoid being Salt and Pepper. Chess Piece asks who those are and Checker Piece ignores her and they go off. Rose is upset because she is a butterfly again, and Balloon said she'll be normal by the end of the challenge. Rose then says she will fly around to find the button and leaves. The Electronics are seen talking, and Headphones asks Thought Cloud, who is on top of him if she sees anything. Seh replies she's only 6 feet off the ground. It moves to The Planets and Checker Piece asks Earthy what it is like to be brain damaged and he replies that it is horrible. Saturn says he doesn't like that Moon got eliminated for no reason. Checker Piece asks him where he came from and Earthy says he got eliminated because people thought he threw him out of the haunted house on purpose. Saturn said he got possessed. Next is The Instruments, and Coat Rack says he sees the button. Cloud says it's a rock. Rose then says she found the button, so she leads them to it. The Electronics follow them with the instructions of Drumstick. Chess Piece points out that they are lost. Checker Piece asks her why she thinks that and she replies that they're in the desert. Trombone, Cloud, Rose, and Coat Rack are running to button and Quarter pushes them out of the way and presses it himself. This causes The Electronics to win. Donut then presses it after that causing The Instruments to get 2nd. Saturn tells Earthy to throw him, and he does, and he hits the button. The Planets are up for elimination. Stinger Quarter is standing in his old form then he turns back to normal. He says he hated the challenge and then Burger comes up and asks about himself and then he gets flung on a spring. Votes 17 votes were cast. Trivia *This was the first episode with 0 deaths. *This is the first time someone got over 3 votes. *This is the first 2016 episode. Goofs *Coiny says there are 13 votes, but the annotation says 19. That is also wrong, there was actually 17 votes. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2016 Episodes Category:Battle for the Copper